Love for the goddess of The Dark Abyss
by Kyen's Angel
Summary: Deep within Cephiro lays a dark power that can be used for great power for oneself. Tsuki is planning to open the portal to The Dark Abyss but he knows that the only way to obtain the entrance is by using MKUmi. Clef will stop at nothing to saver her...
1. Summoning

A/N: Go Rayearth!! My all time favorite ANIME! I just love it. I did a fic on Zoids,   
but its not that great. Since I didn't know what I was doing. Okay any way. My favorite  
Rayearth character is Umi. She's "Sit your ass down" cool! My second favorite is Clef,   
and then Ferio. So here's my fic. I don't know if am going to make it long or short.   
Read and REVIEW please!! This is 3 years after the Magic Knights left Cephiro. So Umi,   
Fuu, and Hikaru are now 17. Clef and Ferio look the same as last time, except that this   
Clef is OAV clef. He's so Kawaii. Hikaru's brothers I just added them for fun, and Masaru   
(one of Hikaru's brothers) plays a not so huge role, but he hangs around. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!   
~*~*~*~*  
DISCLAIMER: I do not won Magic Knight Rayearth! It belongs to CLAMP (correct me if am   
wrong)   
Mokona- Puuuu!!   
Kara- Shut up you fluffy marshmallow!  
~*~*~*~Cephiro~*~*~*~  
"Umi…" Clef sighed as he whispered her name. It had already been a   
long time since the Magic Knights had returned to earth. They were no longer needed.   
Cephiro had been saved, Hikaru had became the new pillar. Cephiro now controlled by   
its people's faith and will. This made everyone happy, except a few. He missed Umi,   
he dearly missed her. Unlike Ferio and Lantis, he never told her how he felt towards   
her. Ascot did, but she did not return his love. Maybe that was what he feared. That   
Umi might not like him back. He now felt guilty, he had not once chance to tell her,   
but he had two. None did he take. Now he has to live with this in mind. Not letting her   
know his feelings be known.   
  
"I miss you…"   
  
"You're thinking about Umi, arent you?" Ferio asked as he walked into   
Clef's library, but Clef didn't answer.   
  
"I know you miss her, I miss her too" Said Ferio  
  
"Huh? You miss her too?" Clef asked confused, and Ferio blushed  
  
"No-- I me-- I mean you kn-- you know what I mean!!" Ferio exclaimed   
as ne turned bright red. Clef at sight laughed.   
  
"I thought you liked Fuu?" Clef asked with a gentle smile   
  
"I do"   
  
"Then why do you miss Umi?"   
  
"I miss them both-- I mean I miss the three of them!" He said as he   
turned around to hide his bright red face.   
  
"You love Fuu, she loves you back…" Clef said as he walked towards   
his window looking over at the ocean.   
  
"I miss her, Ferio. I really do"   
  
"We all miss them, Clef"   
  
"But not like I do"   
  
"Clef, am sorry…" Ferio said as he tapped Clef's shoulder.   
~*~*~*Earth~*~*~*   
"Umi, lets go, its going to get late" Hikaru reminded her as she   
looked at her watch.   
  
"Hikaru is right" Replied Fuu with a smile   
  
"Okay am ready" She said   
  
"About time" Sighed Hikaru.   
  
Umi, Hikaru and Fuu were going to go to the beach and hang out, it was a beautiful   
Saturday morning, why not go?….   
  
"The beach eh?" Asked Masaru, one of Hikaru's older brothers.   
  
"Yes" Fuu replied with a smile (A/N: She's always smiling)   
  
"So, Hikaru, does Umi have a boyfriend?" Masaru whispered to Hikaru  
  
"No" She answered as she hit Masaru with her elbow  
  
"Sweet" Masaru said out loud.   
  
  
"Are you okay Masaru?" Asked Kakeru, Hikaru's second older brother.   
  
"Yeah, am great!" He replied, Hikaru and Fuu giggling, yet Umi ignored   
them as she looked out the car's window. She looked down at the sea, she sighed at this   
scene.   
~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here!" Shouted Hikaru as she took off her sandals and ran   
around   
  
"Its beautiful!" Exclaimed Fuu   
  
"Beautiful indeed…" Whispered Umi as she walked towards the ocean   
  
"Umi where are you going?" asked Hikaru, but Umi didn't answer her.   
  
"Umi are you okay?" Asked Hikaru  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea…" said Fuu "This will bring back memories"   
  
Umi looked down as the water reached her toes, and sighed.  
  
"Clef…" She whispered   
  
"Hey Umi!" Masaru came from behind Umi and stood next to her.  
  
"How's it going?" He asked   
  
"Good…" She answered while looking the other way   
  
"You look sad" He said as he took her hand  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is Masaru doing?" asked Kakeru and Hikaru just sighed* sweat drop*   
  
"Masaru likes Umi…" She sighed in annoyance   
  
"Really?" Fuu and Kakeru both asked in amazement   
  
"Yup"   
  
"That's so sweet" Replied Fuu and Hikaru looked down .  
  
"Its not sweet Fuu, Umi loves Clef. She misses him a lot. Cant you see   
that? That's why she's been so sad all this time"   
  
"Oh my gosh. Really?" Asked Fuu as she covered her mouth   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"Okay who's Clef?" Kakeru's question popping out of nowhere.   
  
"Clef is the guy that Umi loves" Hikaru explained   
  
"So where is he?"   
  
"Kakeru, it's a long story… I don't want to think about it okay"   
  
"Okay okay!"   
  
~*~*~*  
  
"What's wrong Umi?" asked Masaru   
  
"Nothing" She replied   
  
"Oh Come on Cheer up! Look at the sea, isn't it pre---"  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Umi  
  
"The sea-- it makes me se-- sea sick--" He said as he placed both hands   
on his mouth, Umi just smiled.   
  
"Come on, I don't want you to get sick" She said as she took his hand   
and dragged him out of the water, and he blushed slightly. They were about out of the   
water (A/N:: The water only reached up to their knees) When they saw Fuu, Hikaru and   
Masaru pointing at something, they were waving them to hurry out of the water, but Umi   
didn't see why. She turned around to see what they were shocked of, and when she did,   
she saw huge waves coming towards them. Umi gasped and quickly tried to run out, but   
little did that do, as the water waves dragged her and Masaru along, deep inside. Where   
they could not be seeing.   
  
"Umi!!" Cried Fuu   
  
"Masaru!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
(A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? This is just the first chapter, I'll do my best   
in this fic!REWIEW PLEASE!! Go me!! *yeah right* ^_^) 


	2. Return To Cephiro

A/N:: Hi there!! How's it going. Another chapter to the story of "Last Chance To Say I   
Love You" ha ha what a corny title. Any way, okay let me give you a clue of what's going   
on, Clef loves Umi, it seems that Ferio does too. (according to me) and Masaru also   
(according to me also) and Umi loves Clef. Awww okay anyway. Enjoy this chapter READ &   
REVIEW!!!   
~*~*~*~*  
DISCLAIMER:: I do not own MK Rayearth. The girls from CLAMP do.   
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kakeru help them!!" Cried Hikaru, and Kakeru quickly ran to the water and   
jumped in. The waters now calmed and soft as he swam deep in hoping to find them. But he saw   
nothing in that clear ocean.   
  
"Kakeru! Where are they?!" Yelled Hikaru   
  
"Oh my gosh…?" whispered Fuu. Kakeru then came out of the water exhausted.   
  
"Th-- They I-- I couldn't find them!!" He gasped to get air in.   
  
"What do you mean! they have to be there! Oh my gosh! Umi…Masaru…" She cried.   
  
"We should call someone" recommended Fuu  
  
"You're right" agreed Hikaru   
  
!!~*~*~*~*!!  
Umi and Masaru were dragged in, she saw noting but the blur caused by the water. She reached   
her hand out as she touched Masaru's hand and swam as fast as they could to the surface. The   
water still striking them with strength. Umi swam as fast as she could to the surface, she   
was scared, holding Masaru's hand she went. Until they came out to the surface, gasping for air.   
  
"Wha--What happened?" Asked Masaru as he looked around him  
  
"I don't know…are you okay?" She asked  
  
"I think so. How about you?"   
  
"Don't worry am okay" she replied   
  
"What the hell happened?" He asked   
  
"I have no idea. We should back to shore" She said and they swam to shore   
where they though the rest of the group was at, but when they finally made it, they were   
nowhere in sight.   
  
"Where are they?" He asked   
  
"I-- I don't know…"   
  
"Wait a second, this isn't where we were." He said recognizing the place   
  
"Where are we?" she asked while looking around, then she noticed something   
strange. There were mountains floating…   
  
"Oh my gosh, this cant be happening…" She whispered   
  
"Where the hell are we?"   
  
"This cant be…" Umi said in a low tone as tears flowed down her cheeks   
  
"Umi what's wrong?"   
  
"I must be dreaming… this is not possible" She said as she walked away from   
Masaru and wonder off, not far from him  
  
"Umi" he shouted as she ran towards her. He stilled ignored what was around him.   
  
"This must be a dream…" She whispered and Masaru came from behind her and   
pinched her.   
"Ouch!" She complained   
  
"Looks real to me" He said laughing   
  
"This isn't the timeMasaru "  
  
"Hey, am just proving to you that you are awake. I think we are, its too   
real to be a dream" He said   
  
'If it is a dream… why like this?! This isn't what I look forward in a   
dream' thought Masaru as he turned around and muttered to himself, Umi just stared at him o.O   
  
  
"This isn't a dream…"   
  
"Of course its not!" he exclaimed then she smiled   
  
"Then where are we?"   
  
"Who knows, practically I don't care" He said as he placed his hands on the   
back of his head  
  
"What?!" she shouted "You don't ca---"   
  
"Shhhh" Whispered Masaru as he interrupted Umi   
  
"What's wrong" She asked as she stared at him. He was looking around, and   
looked up to the sky   
  
"Wow, you just noticed those floating mountains" Umi said with an egoistic   
voice   
  
"No… not the mountain. Shh listen" He said as he walked in front of Umi   
  
"What is it Masar---" She was about to finish her sentence when she felt   
the ground tremble  
  
"What is that?" She asked while holding Masaru's arm   
  
"Holy sh--" He cursed as he looked up towards the forest (A/N: I forgot to   
mention the forest… you know the forest leads to the sea… Never mind)   
  
"Oh no…" Umi swallowed her words when she looked up at what Masaru was   
looking at   
  
"Should we run?" He asked   
  
"Yeah… th-that might b-be a good idea" She stuttered as they both slowly   
backed away   
  
"Run!!" Umi Screamed and they both ran as fast as they could, when the   
creature heard them scream. Its eyes changed directly to the prey and began to fly towards   
them(A/N: Remember that big bird the Magic Knights had to fight when they went into the   
forest of silence? Well, this is a replica)   
"Could you have been more loud!" He yelled as he ran   
  
"Look who's screaming now!" She yelled back   
  
"Lets finish this after we evade this overgrown bird!"   
  
Umi ran as fast as she could, the bird not very far behind.   
  
"Over there!" Shouted Umi as she pointed to the cave not far away  
  
"Lets go!"   
  
"Why me?! Am too young to die!" Cried Masaru  
  
"If you keep yelling am going to trip you and let the bird eat you instead"   
Frowned Umi as they both slided into the cave just in time as the bird landed at the tip of   
the cave   
  
"What we going to do? We cant go out there?" He asked as they moved just a   
little deep into the cave, deep enough to be at a safe distance from the bird  
  
"Umi… this must be a dream" He said   
  
"Oh now you think is a dream eh?"   
  
"Well a nightmare, did you see the size of that thing?! Its huge"  
  
"I've faced worst things than that" She said while she sat down   
  
"Is that so? Then lets see you try and take him on" He said sarcastically   
  
"I don't have my weapons" She whispered   
  
"Well if I had a weapon even I could take him on"   
  
"Masaru you don't get it do you?" she asked while she looked up at him   
  
"Don't get what?"   
  
"We're not on earth…"  
  
"What?" he asked "Then where are we if you are so smart?"   
  
"This is Cephiro…" She whispered   
  
"Cephiro, Cephiro, hey I heard Hikaru mention something about it, but she   
just said it was a dream"   
  
"Its not a dream Masaru… were on another land."   
  
~*~*~*~*  
Clef was on his library, since that was the only place he was in lately, studying   
his spells. Yet that was his place to think, think about her…about Umi. Why could he not   
just forget about her, what was the point. She would never come back, there was no way she   
could. Even though he sometimes looked for a way to summon her to this world, that could not  
be possible, the only way to summon them is if Cephiro is in danger, and they would all have   
to be summoned at the same time, same place. (A/N: Then what are Umi AND Kakeru doing here?!!…   
you'll see) He once again looked down on his books, trying to concentrate. When he got finished   
her went towards his mirror (A/N: you know, were he sees what's going on in Cephiro.)   
The mirror that was placed down in the shape of a table, he made the spell he always did to   
be able to see the reflections. When he did, he saw nothing wrong, land, air, forest, and the   
seas. But he then noticed something odd. The bird from the forest of silence was out in the   
shore. (A/N: I don't know the name of the darn bird) That was odd, he had no need to get out   
of the forest, and he saw the bird was standing in front of a cave, it seemed he was pecking   
on it, as if it was trying to get something.   
  
"Something's not right here" He said as he took his staff and headed out.   
  
"Clef where are you going?" Asked Ferio as he saw Clef hurry down the hall   
  
"There's something going on in the sea shores" He said, Ferio following   
behind him  
"What is it?"   
  
"The bird from the forest of silence seems to be attacking someone" He said   
  
"Then send some of the warriors" Advised Ferio  
  
"No, I don't think they can manage the creature"   
  
"I'll go with you then"   
  
~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"On no this monster is going to bring down this cave!" She said as she   
backed away   
  
"This is not good, were done for"   
  
"Well, I cant think of a plan to get rid of it" She said   
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked while he looked around the cave   
  
"I have an idea" Said Umi "You go out there and be the distraction, while   
I escape"   
  
"WHAT?!!!" He screamed as he pulled Umi closer to him   
  
"Am just joking" She said   
  
"That's it, we are going to die…." She whispered as he put his arms around Umi.   
  
"It was nice to know you…" said Umi as she buried her face in his chest   
  
"Umi… I Lo--" when he was about to finish his sentence he saw the bird fall   
to the ground with an enormous strength.   
  
"What happened?" She asked as she looked up, noticing the silence   
  
"I don't know, I think something happened to the bird" He said while pointing   
at it, then Umi stopped the embrace and looked outside. She saw the bird on the ground and began   
to walk out   
  
"Umi wait"   
  
"Its okay… it looks dead" she said   
  
"It might be a trap… he might be faking" He said as he walked behind her   
  
"No, I don't think its that smart" She frowned  
  
When she went outside she saw the bird as if it was asleep, she couldn't help herself but kick   
the bird to make sure, when it didn't move she just laughed out loud.   
  
"Ha ha ha ha!! Take that! Trying to eat me you overgrown tweety!!" She yelled   
as she danced around. Fyula, who was behind the bird with Clef and Ferio on the back just   
nodded, then Clef heard that voice and he was shocked. As he slided down Fyula he smiled   
  
"Is that- can this be?" He asked as he walked around the bird with Ferio   
next to him  
  
"Is that Umi?" Asked Ferio as he saw the girl dance around of happiness   
  
"How did-- when did she--?" Clef just gasped as he saw that beautiful blue   
hair, which meant one thing.   
  
"That is Umi!!" Ferio exclaimed, Umi then stopped as she saw Masaru walk   
past her   
  
" Masaru where are you go--" She stopped her sentence as she watched the   
green haired guy standing next to the light purple haired guy (A/N:: eh?)   
  
"Clef is that you?" She asked as she walked to them, when she was in a close  
distance she recognized them, she then let out a bright smile. Then tears as she saw Clef.   
Clef still standing there in disbelief.  
  
"U--Umi…?"   
  
"Clef!" She cried as she ran to him, with her tears flowing away with the   
wind. She opened her arms and wrapped herself around him   
  
"Clef I missed you" She said crying "…all of you"   
  
Clef still motionless, he heard her weeping and then returned the embrace, as he held her   
tightly.   
  
"You've come back, how much I missed you Umi…" He whispered as he hugged   
her, this moment which he had always being waiting for. Now at this moment, it seemed for   
eternity. How much he loved her. He truly did.   
  
(A/N: This is OAV Clef everyone. I cant really imagine the little Clef. Am sorry Chibi Clef   
Fans. So how's the story so far? I am going to write more chapters, and as I said the rating  
will change later on. Its either R or PG. Ha ha am joking am going to change it to R. REVIEW please!!   
*~AnimeKara~ * 


	3. Summonign of the remaining Magic Knights

A/N: Everyone am sorry for the jacked up CHAPTER THREE I did it in such a hurry that I didn't know what I was thinking! I got   
  
such sweet reviews from everyone that I'll work hard on this story from now on. I promise! Its now summer time and in the weekdays   
  
I stay home, so I'll have time to do a good job on this story from now on okay! I love you all who review my story!! Merci! Oh   
  
and later on I am adding this theme about WHY Umi really got summoned to Cephiro!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*READ THIS!!~*~*~*~*  
  
**Summary for Chapters 4 and up:::: Deep within Cephiro lays a dark power that can be used for great power for oneself. Tsuki   
  
is planning to open the portal to The Dark Abyss but he knows that the only way to obtain his way there is by using the   
  
'Legendary Magic Knight of Water'. The only flaw was that he… fell in love with her, and Clef   
  
will stop at nothing to save her. ** That's when it goes to 'R' Corny but I hope you do enjoy it! Am so excited!!   
  
***  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not Own MKR: CLAMP does!   
  
***  
  
After all there years of waiting and after all of there years of pain, not finding the right guy were over. And she was happy to be   
  
here. Going out with other guys and friends seemed dull for her now. It made no point anymore, only going to the beach and   
  
staring at the sea seemed to make her happy, to remember the happiness and sadness that she went through in Cephiro.   
  
That battle they they fought… it wasn't theirs but they chose to fight anyways because they followed their hearts ad what they really   
  
wanted was to help that world of Cephiro, even though it meant that kind of sadness and pain. Umi was greatly scared by that   
  
battle internally and it was a test to find her true self and she learned that your loved ones meant her existence. When she   
  
went back to Earth she was depressed many times. She felt like she didn't belong there and   
  
that she was from Cephiro, not Earth. There were many times when she would burry her face in the pillow and cry her tears   
  
away because she missed everyone so dearly much and wanted to be with them. Not only her friends back there but there   
  
was something else that made her heart ache… and still she didn't know what… something she could not explain something   
  
that at the same time scared her. Now she cleared those thoughts and smiled, she was back and what was what really mattered   
  
right now….   
  
"Umi…" Clef whispered, holding her in his arms. Never had he felt this happy and it seemed as if nothing could ruin   
  
his happiness. But the fear struck him again, fearing that this was all a dream, something he had so longed for but the worst   
  
fear for him was that she didn't love him back, and those thoughts drowned his mind again.   
  
"Clef, I am happy that I could see you once again" She cried, looking up at him with a gentle smile.   
  
"I am glad I could see you too, my dear Magic Knight" He said, now forgetting that Masaru and Ferio were right there   
  
watching them. Masaru more confused than   
  
ever of course not knowing what was going on here. Who could blame him! A bird an Overgrown huge bird just tried to make a   
  
meal out of him and his crush Umi! And now he was standing right there watching the girl that he liked hugging another guy   
  
that wasn't himself and Masaru knew that he was being shallow, but he cared less! He liked   
  
Umi!   
  
"What's going on here?" Masaru asked and he directed the question in an aside to Ferio   
  
"What does it look like?" Ferio replied, crossing his arms with a frown looking at Masaru from head to toe, who was  
  
wearing black saggy jeans with a shirt halfway buttoned with a black jacket over it and the sleeves coming out of the jacket   
  
itself   
  
"Ah! I see Umi's got another fan!" Masaru said to himself placing his finger in his chin  
  
"What?" Ferio snapped   
  
"I'm saying that you're jealous, mister" Masaru replied as he kicked the sand   
  
"Me? Yeah right, besides I got a girl"   
  
"Then?"  
  
"Then what?" Ferio said back with an annoyed voice. Masaru was right though he was a bit jealous that Clef was holding   
  
her and not himself. Ferio watched as Masaru walked towards Clef and Umi and he sighed   
  
"Ahem!" Masaru interrupted, clearing his throat "What the heck is going on here?" Masaru asked walking in the middle   
  
of Umi and Clef pushing them to opposite ends.   
  
"Masaru?" Umi said looking at him, and he looked a bit bend out of shape.   
  
"Look you mister, don't touch Umi… first of all I know nothing about who are you or what are you and you're already   
  
all over her? Then Clef just smiled and almost laughed but he shrugged and looked at Umi.   
  
"Masaru its okay!" She assured "Masaru this is Clef, Clef this is Masaru. And that one over there is Ferio!" She said   
  
pointing at Ferio, who had his arms crossed and looking away  
  
"Aw, Ferio!" She exclaimed walking up to him and extending her arms  
  
"huh?" He looked towards her and no latter did he found himself wrapped by her arms   
  
"Ferio I missed you too!" she said with a bright smile. But his hug was a short one compared to that of Clef. She then  
  
looked back at Clef still hugging Ferio and she saw as if Clef was having a staring contest with Masaru looking carefully at each other   
  
"Oh boy" She sighed "Cant Masaru see that he's not an enemy" She then looked at Ferio who had a alight blush on his   
  
face and she giggled   
  
"Uh… so um, U-Umi" Ferio stuttered "How ya been?" He asked   
  
"Not so good" She replied   
  
"Why so?" He asked   
  
"Oh, its nothing that important… I guess I was just sad because I missed you all" She said and then she realized   
  
that she still had her arms around his neck and blushed and now he laughed. She pulled away and squeezed her hands   
  
"Nice having you back!" He said tapping Umi in the back with a bit of strength and made her tilt forward   
  
"Ferio!" She growled   
  
"Oh, sorry" He said laughing scratching his head.   
  
Masaru still staring at Clef with a not so trusty look. He didn't trust Clef but it wasn't all because he didn't know him, but   
  
because Clef looked like he had a thing for Umi.That was why he didn't trust him one bit. Clef just stared back because Masaru  
  
was the first one to stare!   
  
"You're Clef…" Masaru said raising an eyebrow and smiling coldly   
  
"That's right"  
  
"You have funny clothes on, you should join the Circus" Masaru teased but he didn't expect what was coming for   
  
him   
  
"Why You!" Clef growled and the staff that he was holding landed on his head, leaving a bump on Masaru's head and   
  
also making him fall flat on his face. Clef did   
  
it meaningfully, he hated when other people teased and he would not stand for it. "I do indeed hope that you like the taste of   
  
dirt, because if you ever insult e again that will be all that you taste during your stay here in Cephiro and I will personally see to   
  
that" Clef said with a low and angry tone looking down at Masaru with a grin on his face.  
  
'that was it' Thought Masaru 'this was war!'   
  
"Clef what are you doing?" Ferio asked as he helped Masaru from the ground onto feet   
  
"He's disrespecting me, and you know what happens to the ones that do that. Same thing happened to Umi when   
  
she first did that" Clef said, now laughing slightly and looking over at Umi   
  
"He did that to you too, Umi?" Masaru asked with an angry tone   
  
"Yes, I got a bump on my head too for teasing his height" She said giggling "But not anymore, he's tall and all grown.   
  
There is no reason for me to tease him" She   
  
said looking at the three of them, she was happy to be here, she was home now and that meant a lot to her, somewhere she   
  
really belonged somewhere she wanted to be all along and was glad to be with the ones she loved  
  
.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************************************************  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my god…" Hikaru whispered holding Kakeru's hands and looking at Fuu   
  
"We couldn't find them… not even the rescue team could… they swam deep down into the ocean but they still didn't   
  
find them… it was as if the ocean had dragged them to the depths of the sea…it dragged them away" Fuu said lowly thinking   
  
of what had happened earlier. That could not of been possible, Umi and Masaru couldn't be dead, they just couldn't be.   
  
Thinking about that they had not found the bodies gave her a hope but at the same it scared her, that they would never be f  
  
ound… Hikaru's watery eyes stared into her brother's eyes. He wanted to tell her that it was okay, that they were alive but   
  
even Kakeru knew it want okay… it wasn't at all.  
  
"Oh Kakeru!" Hikaru cried , not holding the tears back and she couldn't. The thought of her brother being dead killed   
  
her as much as the thought of her best friend being gone… Kakeru embraced her telling her that it was okay that Masaru and  
  
Umi were alive but she cried. Hikaru was very sentimental and she had the sweetest heart,   
  
at this time she was devastated and nothing could help her… She didn't want to admit that her brother and her best friend were   
  
dead, everything that happened it couldn't end like this… not this way. Hikaru knew how important her friends were, and she   
  
missed Umi and Masaru so much.   
  
"Don't cry, Hikaru" Fuu said as she got up and walked towards the window "She and masaru… they're not dead, the   
  
just cant be"   
  
"That's right" Kakeru agreed   
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts' Hikaru" Kakeru said trying to calm her down "We WILL find them"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ T_T ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two months had passed by. (A/N: You know how in Cephiro a day is like however many minutes on Earth? Well in this story   
  
is backwards, I month is like 10 minutes in Cephiro! AHH what ever, this time stuff is confusing me! But its my story-my rules-   
  
Muah ha ha I always wanted to say that but with my game my rules um okay moving on---)   
  
Now it was official; Umi and Masaru were dead. Hikaru was devastated by this and she was very much depressed. Fuu was   
  
also sad but it couldn't compare to Hikaru's. Even though she and Kakeru wanted to cheer her up it didn't work. Now it didn't   
  
make any since and would only hurt even worse. Now that it had been two months since their death.   
  
Fuu proposed to go to Tokyo tower and try to remember all of the memorable things that had occurred there.   
  
At first Hikaru refused but she wanted to think about the wonderful moments and at the same time she would get distracted  
  
~*~*  
  
When they got there Hikaru didn't know that she would feel this way. There, in that same place was were the three of them   
  
met and were taken to Cephiro… where they three crossed roads and found a wonderful friendship.   
  
Hikaru fell to her knees crying. This wasn't fair… "Why did they have t die!" Hikaru cried throwing a fist at the floor "Why them,   
  
why not me… what did they ever do to deserve that kind of death?! Why is it that the ones I love always get hurt?" She cried   
  
pounding the floor with anger, she felt like ripping her skin, gashing her teeth letting the tears flow "Its not fair!!"   
  
"Hikaru, you're hurting yourself!" Fuu said softly grabbing her fists so that she would stop hurting herself.   
  
"Let me go, Fuu!" She cried "It makes no sense now! My loved ones are dead, there is no point in --" Before she   
  
could finish Fuu slapped her with tears on her eyes as well.   
  
"Don't say something like that again!" She warned "What about your brothers, what about me! I'm your friend too,   
  
cant you imagine if you too dies? I would also die…"   
  
"But all the people I care about are hurt!" Hikaru cried louder and the people that passed by just stared at her feeling   
  
bad for he, yet Fuu and Hikaru stood there as if there was no one there but themselves. "Why didn't I die… why does all of   
  
this happen to us, Fuu… why?!"   
  
"Hikaru stop it!" Fuu cried and she held her hand back trying not to slap her again, Hikaru had no choice but to get   
  
a hold of herself. Then all of the sudden she stopped crying and stood up, throwing her arms around Fuu. Se was right, she   
  
was still hee and so were her remaining brothers she should be glad that she had a friend like Fuu and brothers like hers. But   
  
it still hurt, like a great pain that she felt in her chest and that she hopped it would soon stop. Hikaru didn't want anything bad   
  
to happen   
  
anymore. She stepped back and cleared the tears away thinking that she would be okay.   
  
"It'll be alright Hikaru, we will always be here for each other, as we should" Fuu whispered, and Hikaru smiled with   
  
her watery eyes, now everything was better. At least that was what thought, as they began to walk away they heard a tremble   
  
on the floor and as it had happened the first time, the floor turned to liquid, sinking them in. "What's going on?!" Fuu yelled but   
  
that was all that Hikaru heard as her whole body was covered by water and she sank to the bottom of an abyss… feeling nothing but   
  
darkness.  
  
A/N: Okay everyone, how do you like my FIXED chapter? Anyway the next Chapter is going to be in the rated 'R' Section okay,  
  
so its not PG-13 anymore! Please Review my story if you read it, it will mean soooo much to me and I will give you a shout out   
  
n the next chapter!!! Sayonara! 


	4. Tsuki and Katsu: Tsuki's dark ambition

A/N: Aww more Reviews! I love you all! Yeah I know you people are tired of Ascot/Umi Fics. I am a bit too,   
  
but its okay its alright cause I am all about Umi/Clef and am an anti-Umi/Ascot person! Its Umi/Clef all the way,   
  
and you know what after am done with this Umi/Clef story am going to make another Umi/Clef story. I will try to   
  
update this story A.S.A.P… I got a duty with the fans. Okay Enjoy everyone and please keep the REVIEWS   
  
coming, so far I have no bad ones. *Bows to the crowd* Merci, Merci.   
  
*sob* I thought about and I decided to wait until the rated R chapter shows up and you might have a hint why its   
  
going to be rated R (Umi/Clef?)…maybe =0)   
  
**SSJ DarkStar 713 I hope to see your review! ^^   
  
**Summary for Chapters 4 and up:::: Deep within Cephiro lays a dark power that can be used for great power   
  
for oneself. Tsuki is planning to open the portal to The Dark Abyss but he knows that the only way to obtain his   
  
way there is by using the 'Legendary Magic Knight of Water'. The only flaw was that he… fell in love with her,   
  
and Clef will stop at nothing to save her, and Umi and Clef's love blooms**   
  
Chapter: Tsuki's dark ambition   
  
Disclaimer:: If I owned MKR I wouldn't be writing this, then again… No I do not own MKR the girls from   
  
CLAPM Do.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* He sat there in the sand, staring at the sunset. It looked so beautiful that it made him sigh, much to   
  
his annoyance. He closed his eyes and he began to imagine what it would be like…. What it would be like to   
  
have her here with him by his side and ready to his every command and need, but not only because she would   
  
be the key to his plans, but because he wanted someone to boss around more often and what better than her.   
  
He would love it. Again Tsuki slowly opened his golden eyes that reflected the wonderful warm colors of the   
  
sunset, and he stared carefully at the ocean as he was waiting for it to say something back to him. And in a way   
  
it did, he stared at the sea and saw how the tide began to rise and his mind was drifted back to her. He wondered   
  
if she was like this ocean he was string at, he wondered if she would be soft at daylight and rough at sunset…   
  
when he found himself thinking about this he laughed slightly and he stood up dusting the sand off this black cape   
  
and armor which was one like that of a rightful cail like Lantis himself and then he ran his hands through his silky   
  
silver hair.   
  
He turned away and began to walk away and looked over his shoulder to take another glance at the   
  
view of the ocean. Then he was now feeling better than ever. "Soon, you will be mine, and you'll be with me.   
  
My dear Magic Knight…soon" He said lowly with a slight British accent, yet a soft voice. As soon as he looked   
  
ahead he stopped and stared at the young man that was standing before him. A young looking man with short spiky   
  
blonde hair and dark emerald eyes. He stood there with his arms crossed, his clothing similar to those of Tsuki's   
  
but no armor, and white robes.   
  
"Talking to yourself now, Tsuki?" He asked with a teasing voice and then circled Tsuki with a   
  
suspicious look.   
  
"At least I don't talk to my mirror all the time" Tsuki replied with a cold tone and walked past him   
  
"We should get ready, Katsu." He said as he walked aside as he walked away and Katsu just followed him   
  
unquestionably.   
  
"Tsuki," Katsu began "What are you going to do with her after you have used her?"   
  
"She wont be able to be used anymore because after that she will not be around to enjoy… why   
  
do you ask me questions to answers that you already know?"   
  
"Same goes to you Tsuki, why do you think I ask you these questions?" Katsu replied back with   
  
a laugh.   
  
"There is something definitely wrong with you Katsu… but enough of that." Tsuki said shaking his   
  
head and loosening his long silver hair. "Has everything according as I planned?" He asked and all of the sudden   
  
he stopped.   
  
"Yes," Katsu replied and also stopped and turned to see Tsuki, who again was staring at the ocean  
  
With his wonder eyes. Tsuki was always like this and it perplexed Katsu. If Tsuki was as cold and heartless as he   
  
acted, why was he so drawn to the ocean like this? Every afternoon Tsuki would go out of the castle just to sit   
  
there like a mindless fool that seemed to be in love and do nothing but sigh at the sea, he loves the ocean. Katsu   
  
on the other hand was bothered by this, because it showed a softer side that Tsuki would never dare to show to   
  
others and would only keep to himself and would show that softer side here in the ocean. Katsu stood right next   
  
to Tsuki and his height was to his eye level and continued "Don't take all the credit for yourself. Though I am very   
  
perplexed, which of the Magical Knights would be the one that you use as the key to the portal? Because it seems  
  
that all three of them have been summoned already and-"   
  
"I hope it's the one with the element of fire" Tsuki interrupted "I- I hope that its that worthless   
  
sentimental girl. Over the years, the legend of the magic knight has bugged me and I hate that girl the most, so   
  
I dearly hope that it is her who we have to use. That way the other will be mine for the taking…" Tsuki said and   
  
then all of the sudden his voice went low and Katsu knew why.   
  
"You're such a loser, Tsuki" Katsu said as they began to head towards the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For a few seconds she felt her whole body go numb and couldn't open her eyes. She could only feel a tingly of shock   
  
going from her head down her feet. Now that she opened her eyes she could see nothing but darkness, it had felt like   
  
she had just jumped into something and when her she extended her hands forward she saw a light and she was spat   
  
out of that hole of darkness into a blur of light. She tried to focus and tried to think what had happen and why. She   
  
had been with Fuu not long ago and now she was here, where ever here was. When she finally opened her eyes   
  
she was shocked. She was in the sky and she could feel her body decreasing at a rapid speed that it made her scream   
  
at the top of her lungs. (A/N: You know those cute faces that the magic knights do? Chibi!!) That was when she heard   
  
another scream and she heard another scream and looked to her left and it was Fuu!   
  
"Fuu! Were gonna hit the ground!" Hikaru cried and then she looked over at her. Then to below to   
  
where they were falling.  
  
"Actually," Said Fuu as she stopped screaming and she pointed down below "it's the ocean, see?"   
  
"Fuu don't be smart right now! Were gonna die!!" Hikaru screamed again. Hikaru closed her eyes and   
  
again tried to think that all of this was a dream that she would soon wake up from. This wasn't a dream though, this   
  
was real and she didn't want it to be it so and she now screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
~*~  
  
Just as Katsu and Tsuki were about to go through the castle's gate, Katsu stopped and then looked up behind him,   
  
he looked at the sky as if something was wrong. Then Tsuki asked him what was wrong but Katsu didn't answer   
  
and instead hushed him  
  
"Shhh"  
  
"What's wrong, Katsu?" Asked tsuki   
  
"Shh" Katsu hushed him and then closed his eyes slowly trying to concentrate on what was going on around   
  
him and he only smiled grimly. Then his eyes opened wide looking up at the sky and pointed up.  
  
"There!" He shouted "…Someone is falling from the sky!" He shouted again and he quickly ran down the   
  
steps. Tsuki just followed him and looked up as well, there was someone there alright, but he didn't know who, he   
  
only say two objects coming this way and he quickly followed behind Katsu   
  
"Katsu, what the hell?!" Tsuki shouted   
  
"Look up smart alley!" Katsu yelled again  
  
"Who's that?!" Tsuki asked   
  
"How the hell should I know!"  
  
"Why the heck are you running then?" Tsuki yelled and then stopped and looked up. He knew it was someone   
  
and he could feel it, it was something that he had never before felt and he didn't liked the feeling of it at all. He had sensed   
  
it when him and Katsu were about to enter the castle, that energy that popped out of nowhere, which was worse….but t  
  
hat was when he finally realized something…   
  
"Do you sense something…" Tsuki asked staring at Katsu who seemed to be very concentrated on what he   
  
was staring at.  
  
"Darn it!" Katsu shouted and looked at Tsuki with a worry on his face "Get ready…" he warned and then   
  
Tsuki without a question nodded as he understood what Katsu meant, the way that Katsu was acting now meant only one thing. Inside   
  
him he felt that someone had arrived and the first step towards him gaining his power was done…  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*Umi was about to arrive at the castle… and it was just as she had seen it when she last left Cephiro. This was so   
  
wonderful and she wanted to cry again but she knew that that wasn't a very good thing to do right now, that she   
  
should smile instead and so she did now. Clef was glad that she was here, all he wanted all along was now here and   
  
she was now with him. He sat behind here and he watched her with a smile as she stared down and pointed out things   
  
to Masaru, and he just gasped in amazement. Masaru was also a bit frightened seeing all these strange things to him: Floating mountains, the crystal-like shapes that were all around them, but he liked it at the same time. Clef then sighed as he stared at   
  
Umi, she had grown so much she had turned into an even more gorgeous girl…and he loved her. All he thought of now   
  
was reaching over to her and hold her tightly against his body smothering her softly and kissing her…But the thought of   
  
rejection came back to him. He felt like holding nothing back and telling her how he felt towards her 'So beautiful she is now'   
  
he thought and then smiled as his eyes stared at her from head down slowly, she was all grown up now; she grew into   
  
what he had always wanted her to, a girl that he could love and that he hoped to have next to her. * Ferio just sat there   
  
with arms crossed and said nothing, just looked from Clef to Umi over and over again. In a way he was happy for them   
  
because Clef had told him how he felt towards her and he was glad for that. He liked the way she was, very interesting,   
  
she didn't trust people much, and rightfully she shouldn't. She had so many qualities which her attitude was the one he l  
  
oved the most, it wasn't a great one but he loved it. Her beauty was his main drawn to him, she was the perfect girl for   
  
him. 'What am I saying?!' Ferio thought and his face began to turn bright red. Clef noticed and looked at him  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Clef   
  
"N-Nothing" Ferio said looking down and Clef laughed slightly.   
  
"Okay?"   
  
"Whoa!" Masaru exclaimed as he looked to both sides of Fyula and gasped "I-I must be dreaming! This   
  
cant be real!" He said and then looked over at Umi.  
  
"Beautiful…" She whispered, and looked back at Clef with a smile "So beautiful…" She said lowly and   
  
stared at Clef who was teasing Ferio about something she didn't have a clue about, she could only see Ferio starting   
  
to get very annoyed that she couldn't help it but laugh and when she did Clef shifted his eyes to her and he blushed   
  
slightly Umi laughed and smiled at him, only looking into his eyes was blissful for her… she loved him but he didn't   
  
know it, and she wouldn't dare to tell him how he felt towards him, what would he say? Probably he didn't love her   
  
back; she thought. Masaru then began to notice Umi and Clef staring at each other quietly and he was boiling inside.   
  
He didn't like this at all. He then placed his hand on Umi's shoulder and stared at Clef as he shook his head in a don't-even-think-about-it look.   
  
"Masaru," Umi said looking over her shoulder "Do you want me to throw you off of Fyula?" she warned   
  
with a playful tone and smiled. She knew that he didn't like Clef and she felt uncomfortable by that, why couldn't   
  
Masaru be a bit more considerate?!   
  
"You should listen to her," Clef warned with a low and serious tone "I've warned you too"   
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Ferio interrupted as he saw that Clef and Masaru were giving each other a bad look.   
  
Heck he should too, but no he was mature! At least he thought he was…"Cant we get along here?"   
  
"Yeah…" Umi sighed, then Clef turned to look away from Masaru and so did he. Minutes later they   
  
finally got to the castle and Fyula dropped them off at the entrance. Again Masaru gasped and looked around.   
  
Clef stood next to Umi and again he felt like snatching her and hold her tightly and that happened every time that   
  
he looked at her, he loved her so much alright but right now he was thinking that it might be just lust because all he   
  
thought about was her. And yet she was still so oblivious to all of this but that she too felt towards him. As they   
  
were about to walk up the stairs Clef took Umi's hand in his gently and Umi blushed as he smiled at her.  
  
"Shall we?" Clef said lowly and Umi nodded. Masaru at seeing this just growled and walked past Ferio.  
  
"I wish you have a wonderful stay here" He said and then they walked into the castle…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikaru and Fuu stopped screaming as they saw two strange men jumping towards them, and no sooner did they   
  
caught them. Katsu got Fuu and Tsuki Hikaru. Who ever they were it didn't matter to Fuu and Hikaru because   
  
they were just thankful that these guys had saved them from an unfailing death that was bound to happen if they   
  
hit the ocean. Hikaru could feel as they descended down quietly and she was now more confused than ever and   
  
she wanted answers as soon as possible. She looked up at the young man that held her in his arms but he didn't   
  
look down at her, he was only looking down at where he was going. He was gorgeous she thought but she shook   
  
her head shyly.   
  
"Stupid girl" Tsuki said lowly and cold while she only stayed quiet.   
  
'Great accent too!' she thought but again shook her head. Tsuki was upset and glad at the same time.   
  
These two girls were Magic Knights there was no doubt about that, but what upset him was that there was only two   
  
of them, not three as he had expected. Where the hell was the other one? He thought and then a scowl lighted his   
  
face because this wasn't good at all, what if these two weren't the key to his plans? Then all of his effort would be   
  
wasted for nothing and all he had worked so hard for was now worthless, and that he could not afford. He would   
  
have no second chance and hopefully one of these two girls was the key…  
  
Katsu held Fuu but he did stare at her with excitement. He thought she was very attractive, and same hair color as   
  
him and same eye color. When they landed the first thing that Tsuki did was throw Hikaru off of him with disgust into   
  
the sand. She grunted as she felt on her rear, then Katsu set Fuu down gently but she quickly ran to Hikaru and helped   
  
her up. Who were this guys? They thought and then looked at one another nervously. Tsuki stared at them from head   
  
to toe with an annoyed look on his face. They weren't dressed appropriately for this place and that bugged him because   
  
he considered his castle sacred. They were wearing their High School uniform since they were wearing it when they were   
  
summoned to this place. Tsuki looked over at Katsu and Katsu just shrugged with a careless look and he really didn't   
  
care at all, even though it was both their action for doing what they had done, it was mostly Tsuki's plan not his.   
  
"Don't look at me" Said Katsu and then went back to look at the careless Fuu.  
  
"Where are we?" Hikaru asked and referred the question to Tsuki, she looked into his eyes and he was   
  
obviously annoyed by her.   
  
"You're in Cephiro" Tsuki said crossing his arms "You were summoned here by my and I have to tell you   
  
that you are not here in a pleasant visit, because just by looking at you, you annoy me to no end. If you wish to keep   
  
your life you will do as I say and nothing else other wise you can be kissing your wonderful soul good-bye" He said   
  
coldly and walked away from them signaling Katsu to do his job and with no question Katsu grabbed both Fuu and   
  
Hikaru and dragged then into the castle…  
  
TBC  
  
A/N:: Okay Okay, I know am going a little slow, but I promise you that I'll make the next chapters more interesting ^^ REVIEW!! Next Chapter:: Kidnap 


End file.
